Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/07 May 2018
01:37:43 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 03:23:45 -!- Ilovemiraculous7 has joined Special:Chat 05:08:47 -!- Ilovemiraculous7 has joined Special:Chat 05:09:26 (*) 05:09:47 so 07:30:23 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 11:55:20 -!- Trixx the trixter has joined Special:Chat 11:55:30 hey guys 11:57:08 So basically I have information on carapace would you like to hear it 11:58:19 let me know by next week trickster out 11:58:57 -!- Trixx the trixter has left Special:Chat 11:59:16 -!- Trixx the trixter has joined Special:Chat 11:59:18 -!- Trixx the trixter has joined Special:Chat 12:00:35 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 12:26:26 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 13:05:34 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 14:27:13 -!- Carapace4 has joined Special:Chat 14:27:26 Hello 14:28:05 -!- Carapace4 has left Special:Chat 15:01:56 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:02:07 hey 15:10:08 -!- Tetelcamaddo has joined Special:Chat 15:10:18 -!- Tetelcamaddo has joined Special:Chat 15:10:51 -!- Tetelcamaddo has left Special:Chat 15:24:28 -!- Tetelcamaddo has joined Special:Chat 15:25:09 -!- Tetelcamaddo has left Special:Chat 15:26:30 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 15:27:12 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 15:28:00 -!- Tetelcamaddo has joined Special:Chat 15:28:28 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 15:28:37 Hi! 15:28:49 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 15:29:12 -!- Tetelcamaddo has left Special:Chat 15:29:29 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 15:29:41 Hey 15:29:41 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 15:29:42 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 15:30:03 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 15:30:48 hey everyone who joined 15:32:23 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 15:33:33 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 15:34:08 Hello 15:36:20 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 15:36:29 Hii 15:36:34 Hey ~ 15:36:43 How goes~ 15:39:59 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 15:40:11 Hello! 15:40:15 Hi! 15:41:45 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 15:42:21 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 15:42:51 helo 15:43:48 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 15:44:49 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 15:46:00 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 15:46:53 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 15:48:54 P/ 15:48:55 P/ 15:48:56 O/ 15:48:58 Cant type 15:50:07 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:50:29 ? 15:53:46 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 15:54:32 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 15:56:01 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 15:56:03 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 15:59:21 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 15:59:51 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 16:03:20 Wb 16:03:27 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 16:03:48 I missed a lot didn't I? 16:05:20 Ugh, this is just a mess tbh... 16:05:35 I can tell 16:05:51 Seems like Tansy got to it 16:06:00 For? 16:06:06 Hmm? 16:06:39 Nvm 16:06:58 http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/File:Miraculous_-_Season_3_Poster_-_First_Look.jpg 16:07:40 I saw that before Power uploaded it, right? 16:08:05 Maybe? 16:08:09 I find it funny QB hairstyle keeps changing back and forward 16:08:22 I saw it on his YouTube channel 16:08:31 QB? 16:08:36 Aaa I haven't seen any of the new episodes 16:08:43 We can ask him where he got it 16:08:47 This is way more visible tho 16:08:58 Queen Bee 16:09:07 Ohh 16:09:13 My head hurts 16:09:19 She hasn't Ben on either 16:09:22 Been* 16:09:32 You are Robyn? 16:09:34 Ok* 16:09:37 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:09:43 Eh? 16:10:04 QB hasn't been on the show I mean 16:10:18 Oh 16:10:43 Btw, have you seen the new promo? 16:11:01 Which one? 16:11:33 Free - Dive to the Future 16:11:44 Oh that, no not yet 16:11:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9KOD4SCn32c 16:12:05 I did get into H2O again 16:12:17 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 16:12:24 Couldja both give me a hint on which episode has aqua kwamis? 16:12:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCXaIXrIHWU 16:12:47 Syren? 16:12:59 Oh 16:13:03 It just came out 16:13:08 https://sun9-6.userapi.com/c840725/v840725866/7b21a/7Rn8Kdj-pN8.jpg 16:13:13 :P 16:13:19 Np* 16:13:50 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 16:14:04 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 16:14:43 Thankies <3 16:14:59 It was a good episode 16:15:11 Gtg 16:15:15 Kim in a Speedo is a nice view tbh :3 16:16:27 Brb as well 16:16:57 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 16:17:22 -!- SimayBurjuvaamin has joined Special:Chat 16:19:12 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 16:19:13 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 16:19:16 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 16:19:36 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 16:20:02 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 16:20:59 -!- SimayBurjuvaamin has left Special:Chat 16:22:49 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 16:23:23 -!- Trixx the trixter has left Special:Chat 16:23:25 -!- Trixx the trixter has joined Special:Chat 16:26:50 -!- Robyn Grayson has left Special:Chat 16:27:06 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 16:27:08 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 16:27:47 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 16:32:25 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 16:32:27 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 16:32:49 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 16:33:13 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 16:34:11 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 16:34:12 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 16:34:35 -!- Chat-Noir-Is-Smexy12 has joined Special:Chat 16:34:36 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 16:34:41 I 16:34:43 am bored 16:35:01 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 16:35:27 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 16:35:57 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 16:36:48 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 16:36:48 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 16:40:25 okay 16:42:16 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 16:42:47 lol 16:45:37 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 16:46:40 -!- Lurie225 has joined Special:Chat 16:47:04 So what are we discussing/ 16:47:10 I dunno 16:47:33 Anyone seen Syren yet? 16:48:12 No 16:48:39 Best episode so far in Season 2? 16:49:02 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:49:04 Gorzilla 16:49:17 Dark Owl 16:49:46 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:50:13 @Chat-Noir-Is-Smexy12 I agree with your username lol 16:50:34 Fav Miraculous character 16:50:42 Marinette/ladybug 16:50:48 Alya 16:51:00 Adrien is my favorite 16:51:42 thoughts on Mrs. Agreste? 16:52:18 New holder to the peacock 16:52:41 I agree 16:52:43 How could she be if she hasn't shown up yet? 16:52:51 -!- Chat-Noir-Is-Smexy12 has left Special:Chat 16:53:22 Hawk Moth's goal with the miraculouses has to do something with Mrs. Agreste 16:53:44 -!- Robyn Grayson has left Special:Chat 16:53:46 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 16:54:10 I wonder when Cat and Ladybug will find out who each other are outside the suits 16:54:25 When and how do u think it'll be? 16:55:12 I think it'll be at the end of one of the seasons 16:55:30 which one? 16:55:39 -!- Trixx the trixter has left Special:Chat 16:55:41 -!- Trixx the trixter has joined Special:Chat 16:55:50 everyone else feel free to join in 16:57:39 -!- Trixx the trixter has left Special:Chat 16:58:49 looks like everyone is leaving 17:03:09 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:03:10 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:03:40 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:04:26 -!- Chat-Noir-Is-Smexy12 has joined Special:Chat 17:08:05 -!- Chat-Noir-Is-Smexy12 has left Special:Chat 17:21:36 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:39:42 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:43:21 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:53:02 -!- Robyn Grayson has left Special:Chat 18:01:21 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 18:02:06 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 18:02:08 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 18:47:56 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 18:48:25 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 18:48:54 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 19:10:17 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 19:51:10 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 19:56:15 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 20:18:40 -!- Trixx the trixter has joined Special:Chat 20:32:34 -!- TheLadyBlog has joined Special:Chat 20:32:43 hey yall 20:36:46 -!- Trixx the trixter has left Special:Chat 20:49:03 -!- TheLadyBlog has joined Special:Chat 20:49:37 anyone know when episode 15 is out? 20:50:15 (yes):) 20:56:18 -!- Trixx the trixter has joined Special:Chat 21:17:31 -!- Trixx the trixter has left Special:Chat Category:Wikia Chat logs